


Severus Rogue et les notes d'insultes

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fights, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Humor, Social masochism, Women's Underwear
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	1. Chapter 1

C'était un beau jour de septembre 1975. Severus Rogue, alors élève en cinquième année, il crut pouvoir passé de son court de métamorphose à la salle commune des Serpentard pour déposer ses affaires (qui commençait à se faire lourdes). Bien sur, cela ne pouvais pas se passer comme prévu. Il avait trébucher sur un objet en tissu. Par curiosité, le jeune Serpentard se pencha pour regarder ce qui l'avait fait trébucher. C'était un soutient-gorge vert d'eau, sur lequel était écrit les initiales de Lily Evans sur une étiquette et sur le reste, diverses insultes...écrites à l'encre noir avec l'écriture de Lily. Dommage que se soit en public. 

Bientôt, presque inévitablement, James Potter approcha, comme s'il sentait l'odeur du trouble. "Potter, pas maintenant! s'écria Rogue

-Bien. Depuis quand tu joues avec des dessous? demanda Potter, pour le provoquer

-Je ne joue pas avec. Laisse-moi passé, que je le rendent à Lily.

-Non, c'est moi qui le rendra!

-Pas question que je laisse une brute comme toi l'approcher comme ça!

-De toute façon, je suis à Gryffondor"

Ainsi commença la bagarre pour le soutien-gorge. Rogue l'attrapa par un bout, Potter par l'autre, et les deux écoliers l'avait distendu, en tentant de se l'arracher, sur tout le long du corridor, ce qui leurs assurait un public certain et impressionné, les observants avec des yeux ronds. 

Après quinze minute de se spectacle indécent, Lily Evans en personne décida de se pointer, avec son badge de préfète. Elle avait fini de ranger ses affaires dans son dortoirs et décida de se promener. À se moment précis, Severus avait remporté la bataille, et alla lui porter son sous-vêtements, les mots: "Salope", "Sang-de-Bourbe" et "Frappes-moi" écrits en grosse lettres dessus. "Je crois que tu as oublier ceci." dit le Serpentard avec une expression polie. 

Le visage de Lily passa au blanc de neige au rouge pivoine. "Ce n'est pas à moi!

-Mais, il y avait tes initiales et ton écriture dessus. remarqua Rogue

-Sev, on est en public!"

Bientôt, le pauvre Rogue fut catapulté par un Stupéfix de James. Lily le menaça de le coller en retenue...Mais ils furent surpris par Rusard qui les traîna tous les trois, dans son donjon.


	2. La fessée

Le trio fut maintenant dans le bureau de Rusard. 

"Petits vauriens! C'est une école ici! Pas de magie dans les couloirs. Le temps est venu...Je peux finalement sortir ma cravache chérie."

Severus, Lily et James regardaient avec des yeux ronds, puis essayèrent d'expliquer leurs versions de la situation. Heureusement, le professeur Macgonagal était aussi présente, et elle put exiger une correction plus privée avec le directeur des maisons respective. C'est-à-dire elle-même pour James et Lily, et Slughorn pour Severus. 

Mais comme Slughorn était trop occupé avec ses autres chou-choux, il écrivit simplement une note qu'il passa a Evan Rosier à la première possibilité, alors préfet-en-chef. 

Frustré, Severus se rendit là où attendait Rosier. Il en ressortit avec les fesses rouges. 

Fin.


End file.
